Experience Pearls
by Dark-Mage-Quisits
Summary: COMPLETED
1. Changes

Author's Note: Kai & Tala are 19; Kenny, Hillary and Airlana are 17; Tyson, Max & Ray are 18; Brain is 20. Story happens four years after the Russian Tournament!!!! Kougra: Now everyone listen as Shadow does the disclaimer Angel: How come I can't do the disclaimer? Kougra: 'Cause I want Shad. to. {Angel hits Kougra with a brick.} Shadow: SHE{points an accusing finger at a now unconsious Kougra}Don't own Beyblade though she would love to.^-^ She does, however, own Arilana Mazda. Angel(Whispers to fans): Sue if y'all want but she ain't got a red penny.  
  
Chapter One: Changes For the Better  
  
As he did every weekend, Tala left the Abby through his secret passage. Out his bedroom window, onto the neighboring spruce tree, and outside the gates. This method proved to be a somewhat difficult manouver at first but lessened the red-head's chances of getting caught in the act of leaving. Tala's rebelleous behaviour began after the Demolition Boys lost the World Tournament to the BladeBreakers. No one thought to check on the young boy's abnormal behaviour for they thought it was just a phase. But it wasn't 'just a phase'. No it was so much more than that. Tala began to remember things he'd been taught to forget by Boris and Voltair. The mind controlling drug they had been using on him was slowly but surely fading out of his system allowing him to make his own decisions. ~They only thought they had perfect control of me. Ha! The fools.~ Tala thought as he made his way towards the bright lights of the inner city. Little did he know, he would not see the light of day for a time to come....  
*******  
  
"TYSON!" Max, Kenny and Ray yelled at the top of their lungs at the sleeping boy. Tyson rolled over onto his side but did not wake. They had ben trying to wake him for two hours now and all three were getting pretty annoied. Ray let out an agitated sigh and poured his glass of cold water over the sleeping blader's head. Max let out a small giggle when they saw this did nothing to brighten their situation any. Kai growled and wraped his arms around his koi's waist.  
"Still not up?Hn. Here I thought he wanted to go out tonight." They all knew the answer to Kai's question but only Kenny, who had not been acting like himself lately, had a come-back.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kai smerked at the younger blader. Kenny turned sapphire eyes to the nearby window to avoid his captain's gaze of approval.He glared as a warm breeze blew into the room. He had grown eight inches in the last four years so he now reached 5'6". Just recently, he'd gone to get a haircut and purchased contacts instead of glasses for his eyes surprising his teammates with the sudden change in both appearance and attitude.  
"Alright then. Everybody out cause I'm going to see if I still got what it takes." Kenny gulped as Max dragged him and Ray out of the room and toward the stairway.  
"Let's go finish that birthday cake, guys. 'Cause I don't want to be around when Kai wakes up Tyson the way he usually do."  
"I knew it would come to this. Ray! Where are the ear plugs?" Kenny said as he turned off Dizzy so Kai would not wake her as well. Moments later, one could hear Tyson screaming for his life as Kai yelled 'FIRE' into his ears. Three bladers waited with building antisapation for Kai in the kitchen. Kai laughed as he entered the room and saw their expectant faces.  
"Don't worry, Arilana still has her 'Tysie'." He said and they all let out the breaths they were holding back and Kai smirked. "For now, at least." Two things happened then. Ray flicked a piece of cake at Kai hitting him on the face at the same time, Tyson entered the room to witness it.  
"Hey! That was a waste of perfectly good food, Dude!" Tyson said in a mock tone of voice. "Hey Kenny are you joining us tonight at the Raven's Claw? They got DJ. McKay playin'." The Raven's Claw was a night club that was run by a few small-time business people on McAlester Street. It was also a regular hangout for a few big time gangs like the BladeBreakers.  
"Naw. Think I'll stay home. 'Sides, I got some things to think about." Kenny replied quietly. ~Like the reason I'm still on this God foresaken Earth.~ Kai nodded in response.  
"If you need anything Max and I will have our cell phones so don't hesitate to call." Kenny gave a lopsided grin and nodded to show he understood. Tyson smiled evily as he remembered a chant he use to use on Kai to get him going.  
"Aye, aye, Captain Kai." Kai growled low.  
"Tyson." He said menacingly as he glared daggars in the other teens direction. "If you want to live to see the light of tomorrow's sunrise and that girlfriend of yours I suggest-no. Let me rephrase that-I strongly suggest you hold your tounge." Tyson gulped at the thought of dying at the hands of Kai and gave a curt nod. The four BladeBreakers left then leaving a downtrodden Kenny in their wake. ~I wonder if they'll miss me when I'm gone?~ He thought as he left the house and began to walk in no certain direction. His hand came to touch the .45 Calibur I his left coat pocket. He continued to walk down the road and almost tripped over the lifeless form of Tala on the side of the road. Changing his mind once again, Kenny threw away the gun and proceeded to call an ambulance; the operator assured him that there was someone on the way and not to touch the body. That done he called Max's cell phone to let them know what his situation was.  
  
******  
After the Tyson and Max told their respective girlfriends the reason they were late Arilana scolded them. "Can't you find a better way of waking my Tysie? That was way crule." Arilana Mazda had moved to the town nearly two years ago and she and Tyson hit it off like they were old friends. She gave a toss of her auburn hair and pouted. Hilliary became edgy then.  
"Yeah? Well your Tysie," she spoke the name with a venomous air. "Almost made my Maxie late for our date." Kai rested his head on his koi's shoulder and Ray leaned into him. They both had a grand ol' laugh at the argument in front of them. Fire burned in Arilana's eyes.  
"Girls! Girls! Plenty of time to argue later, Ari. Let's go have a dance?" Tyson pleaded with his girlfriend and she agreed.  
"Hey," Hillary said suddenly. "Where's Kenny tonight?" As if on cue Max's phone began to ring to the tune Numb by Linkin Park. "Speak of the Devil."  
"Hello?" Max answered cheerfully but his tune soon changed for the worst. "The hospital?!? Who? Are you alright?" Max breathed a sigh of relief and the others followed the example. "Alright. No Kai an' Ray just left. 'K. Ja."  
"WELL?!?" The girl's screamed at Max over the loud booming music.  
"Yeah, Buddy. How is he?"  
"Kenny is fine. But he went out for a walk and found Tala onside of the road. Poor guy. It looked like he was in a hit n' run." Tyson's face visibly went blood-red.  
"Tysie, Sweety? Are you alright?"  
"P-poor guy!?! Tala is the most unsensitive, uncaring, unforgiving, foul-mouthed, ruthless, self-centered guy in the universe! 'Poor guy' my foot." Hilliary stared dropped-jaw at Tyson.  
"I can't believe you have that many words in your vocabulary, Tyson." She said sweetly. "And here I thought you were the stupidest guy in the world." Max laughed.  
"He can be smart....Sometimes."  
  
Kougra: How was it? Flames are more than welcomed. Now Shadow will do  
the closing. Shadow:{Picks up chair and beats away authoress.} NO! Angel quick do the  
  
closing! Angel: Um.... Please send respective reviews to Kougra or she won't feed  
us. 


	2. A Reason To Live

Ok peeps! Chapter two is up. Thanks to Kira_protecterofstuff for the reviews and for anyone else go ahead and flame away.  
  
Shadow: Great. One review and she thinks she owns the world.  
  
Angel: Yes! I finally get to do the disclaimer. Kougra DOES NOT OWN Beyblade (Though wouldn't we all love to?)^-^  
  
Shadow: She does own us and Arilana though.  
  
A Reason To Live  
  
Kai shook his head as the doctor read the list of injuries Tala had suffered. Eight broken ribs, fractured hernia, sprained ankle, a broken arm, and if that wasn't enough he'd be in a coma for a good while. Had the red-head been out in the cold much longer he would have died. Was Kenny fated to find the boy who now lay motionless in the hospital bed? What really happened to Tala that night?  
"Had your young friend not been there at that presice moment, young Mister Laraze(1) would be getting ready for the graveyard." Kai nodded in response but his mind was on other things. ~Tala's gunna be in the hospital for a good while unless...~ The thought was unnerving even for Kai. ~After all, Kenny had been searching for a reason to live and Tala's going to need all the help he can get.~  
"Kenny?" Ray's gentle voice broke the deafening silence; the brunette looked up at the neko-jin. "Are you coming home tonight?" Kenny shook his head no. "OK. Did you want us to bring Dizzy?" Again came the answer no. Dizzy wouldn't understand. None of them would. So why did Kenny feel it was his duty to look out for Tala? What was so important that he put off his own death to save a life that probably didn't deserve to be saved? Question after question ran through Kenny's mind as he watch the rise and fall of Tala's chest. The red-head's breathing was shallow, ragged, and stressed. So weak. So vulnerable. Yet somehow Kenny felt the need to connect with Tala on every possible level.  
"Just bring me in some of my books and my diary would ya, Ray?"  
"Sure thing man."  
****  
'September 12, 2004.  
Tala hasn't moved yet and I'm beging to wonder if he'll ever wake up. A nurse comes in every so often to check on the both of us. Flowers came today from Ian and Spencer but they don't come to visit. So far, I'm the only one.' Kenny had kept his silent vigil for a solid month now. Three days after he had found Tala, he returned home to sleep in his own bed. Each day was the same routine with the BladeBreaker. Home by nine pm.; hospital from seven am. till eight pm. The only ones who objected were Tyson and Dizzy, but that was to be expected from them at least. Each day Kenny read outloud to Tala from the books he brought and recited poetry by Robert Frost. Still, there came no movement from the bed on which the red- head slept. Each day there was a new bouque of daffodils and a card from Ian and Spencer but they still didn't visit for fear of angering Brian and Boris. Kenny understood their predicament fully when they called to explain their lack of interest in their former team member's progress. When Kenny mentioned Brian's name Tala moved slightly. Not a whole lot but enough to brighten the blader's mood. A spark of hope glittered in the sapphire that was Kenny's eyes. What exactly happened to Tala the night he found him? Better yet was the question of what Kenny was thinking trying to end his life? Sapphire eyes brimmed with tears. Outside the whether seemed to agree with Kenny as the rain pounded at the window. Always searching; never finding. Tala had unintentionally become Kenny's reason to live in this so-called life. Always crying; never smiling. Kenny had beed thrown out of his mother's house at fifteen when his father left him and his mother remarried and had another baby. Always waiting; never receiving. He needed Tala to wake up. To tell his side of the story. To bring Kenny out of the depression that grasped him like the hangman's noose. Always reviving; never surviving. Silently kenny reflected on the first time he met the Russian blader. Tala had a quick wit and a smile that could charm a snake out of its skin. Kenny liked that as he remembered how easily Tala made Tyson angry in under five minutes.  
**** "October 12, Tala. Why aren't you awake yet?" Kenny whispered from the window seat. "Three months and you only flinch at the mention of Brian. Why?" Each night Kenny returned home to the house he shared with the other members of the BladeBreakers. Every morning he returned to the hospital; hoping Tala would have woken up. And each morning he was met with disappointment that he did not. ~Why should today be any different?~ Thought the brunette as he and Max rode the elevator up to the floor Tala was on. Kenny's mind wandered back to when the team marched up to Voltair's office and Kai demanded he give them the money to pay for Tala's medical care. When Voltair refused, Kai threatened to burn down and completely demolish the Abbey with everyone still inside. Voltair laughed and said Kai only had idol threats and would never do such a thing to his own grandfather. That angered Kai to his breaking point. So to demonstrate that he wasn't bluffing Kai lit a fire in the trash bin and knocked it over onto the pursain carpets to watch it burn. Voltair jumped to put it out and hastedly agreed to pay the amount and then some for fear he would suffer at the hands of his grandson. He ended up handing over 100 thousand dollars to the team. An 'easy victory' Kai had called it. They split the money then, much to Tyson's dismay, 50 thousand went to Tala's hospital bill and the other 50 went toward the boys' living expenses with plenty left over. The elevator let out an annoying ding and the boys got out. Kenny collected his thoughtsand reached for the doorknob. "You want me to go in, Dude?" Max asked running a nervous hand through his spikey blonde hair. Kenny shook his head. "No. this is something I have to do alone." He opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin. To his surprise, Tala was sitting up in bed reading one of the many books Kenny had brought from the house. Tala glanced up from the pages to look at the person in the doorway. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Tala retorted scarcasticly. "Cold out there you know." Kenny went red and rushed to shut the door. It felt strange to hear the other speak after being in a coma for so long. It was almost as though someone sent him a coded message that only he could read. Tala smiled warmly at the brunette as he watched him blush. "I was told you were the one who saved my life, ne?" Kenny nodded. "Yeah, I did." Tala gave another smile. "Well... Ya know you can come closer. I don't bite." Tala said with a hint of humor behind his icy-cold stare. ~Hard, anyways.~ He thought getting a laugh out of the brunette BladeBreaker.  
  
Shadow{pokes at sleeping Kougra with a stick}: Well, she's down for the count people. {Holds up broken brick} Always said she had a hard head.  
  
Angel{with mouth full of ramen}: Yup[slurp]. So don't forget to review folks. 


	3. Learning to Trust

Kougra(boasting): Hey! This ain't so bad. I thought I'd be slower than this! In chapter two the number stands for 'I don't know his last name.' If anyone does please tell me and I'll fix it.  
  
Shadow(Scoffs): Like she can ever own Beyblade.  
  
Angel(Holding back his laughter): Now there's a funny thought.  
  
~~= thinking, **** = Change of sceneary  
  
Learning To Trust  
  
Tala listened carefully as Kenny retold the events of the night he was nearly killed. Three months. Three whole months of his life he just wasted away in the stinking hospital. ~Oh well.~ Tala thought lazily. ~At least Kenny kept me company. Unlike others I can name. It was better than being at the Abbey.~ Kenny watched as Tala reread Spencer's latest card. Auzurl eyes darted from word to word; tears formed and fell as he read the last line outloud. "You might want to find another place to stay. Brian says you're off the team and Boris says you can't come back. Ian and I are really, really sorry Tala. We will and do miss you alot." Kenny turned understanding eyes to Tala.  
"Gomen nesai." Tala eyed the younger male. Slender, good build, nice eyes, and a sexy voice. ~Bad Tala! Bad!~ How could he have thouhgt that way about his saviour!? He had no choice but to try to trust the brunette now that he knew there was nowhere left to turn. He'd fallen. Tala knew that. He felt it when he woke up that he'd finally sunk to a whole new low. Now the only way out of the hole he had dug for himself was up and he had the angel to help him on the way. Kenny.  
"Were you really going to kill yourself that night? Would you have if you hadn't found me?" Tala asked not wanting to believe that even Kenny could go that low. There was a short pause before either of them spoke.  
"The answer you want is no. But the one you're going to get is yes." Tala let out a soft whistle. "Do you know who tried to kill you?"  
"Yes," Tala shivered at the memory. "It was Brian. He caught me sneaking out of the Abbey and decided to end my life because of it. He would have succeeded if you hadn't come along. I— Arigatou." Kenny was shocked. The revelation of Brian trying to kill Tala was too much to take in. ~Tala is no longer heartless it seems.~ Thought Kenny as he turned to face the window. The midday sun warmed his gentle features. ~Why is that?~  
As if Tala could read his mind, there came Kenny's answer. "Mind control drugs. Voltair and Boris used mind control drugs on us. They thought it would last. They thouhgt they had perfect control of us. They thought wrong. I broke first. Then Ian who was followed by Spencer. I began to rebel but they didn't notice. No one noticed 'cause no one thought we would turn back into our old selves. Before Biovolt existed. Before anything ever happened to help create the Demolishtion Boys. We were good. Honestly, we were."  
"I believe you." Kenny whispered softly as Tala's words sank in. Neither one heard the door open and close. Each were too involved with their own thoughts to even notice Kai was in the room. Kai watched Tala for a moment before growling deep in his throat. "Kai! You know yoou can kill your throat like that?" Kenny demanded lightly, his voice laced with humour. He was glad to see the man he regarded as the brother he never had growing up. His parents were always too busy for their son but Kai was always there. Always watching out for Kenny and the others. ~Always the one to wake the over active Tyson.~ Kenny thought as he smiled at the leader. Tala didn't bother to wipe the tears that flowed freely down his face leaving little red paths in his handsome features.  
"Tala? You have one hour to get what you need done."  
"Kai? What do you mean? Where an I going?"  
"Home." Kai summed it up in one word. Tala flinched at the thought but before he could ask where he was going to stay Kai spoke again. "You can't go back to the Abbey, so face it you're coming to live with us and that's that." Tala stared in shock at Kai. Like Tala he use to be cold. Heartless. Ruthless. In a way he still was but he'd changed. He had someone to love him unconditionally even though it was a guy. He had his teammates who he regarded as true friends who would do anything for him even though he sometimes gave them a hard time. Tala didn't have that. Tala only had Tala and a beyblade with a bitbeast. "Any objections, Tala?"  
"No, Kai. No objections." Tala replied. "Just a thank you." Kai snorted.  
"Don't thank me. Thank Kenny. It was his idea to trust you and the team trusts Kenny's decisions. Just don't let him down. He was the only one who really cared whether you lived or died. Weren't you Cheif?"  
"Yes." Came Kenny's curt reply.  
****  
Tala lay back in his new bed and stared at the celing. All of the BladeBreakers were going through all of the fuss of making sure he had what he needed; even Dizzaria was making an effort for Kenny's sake. All, that is, except for Tyson who had just spent the last three days moping around complaining about having to share a house with 'that' as he called Tala. Tala grinned from ear to ear. He'd seen changes in Kenny. Not big ones; but they were noticeable changes. He went from wearing black to dressing in multi-coloured clothing. The others were trusting enough toward Tala and he trusted them. A sigh of redemption escaped the red-heads lips. Every morning and every night he silently thanked both the Gods above and Kenny for letting him live and keeping him alive. He felt like he'd connected with Kenny whether he liked it or not. A connection that could only get deeper with time. For the first time sence he left the Abbey Tala felt strong. He felt alive. Powerful. And there was only one person to blame. Kenny.~Now if only I could get Tyson to trust me....~  
That thought in mind, Tala made his way to the kitchen. The only logical place Tyson could be in a house this size. ~Either that or he's screwing that exceptionally hot girlfriend he's got.~ Tala thought. But he was wrong. Tyson was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Hey, Tyson? I wanted to ask you something. That is if you don't mind?"  
"Yea. Sure. What do you want, Tala."  
"To be friends with you." Tyson nearly fell off his chair.  
"You want to what?!?"  
"Be friends." Tyson glared at Tala cautiously before speaking again.  
"Why?"  
"Why not? Look I'm tired of being enemies with you. 'Sides it'll give us time to get to know each other...and maybe even trust each other?" Tala explained with a growing urgency. Tyson's shoulders sagged as he gave into the auzurl eyes as they pleaded with his own gray-blue. Tala perked up and stared at Tyson hopefully. "Do ya like horror movies?"  
"That. Along with food, beybattles, fast cars, girls, sleeping, and parties."  
"Wow." Tala said simply. "We seem to level out on a few grounds."  
"Yea? Which ones?"  
"Beybattles, food, movies, fast cars, and parties." Tyson stared at Tala. ~Did I just hear right?~ He thought. ~Tala and I level out in some areas? We actually have things in common?~ Tyson couldn't believe his ears.  
"What about girls?" He asked. "Don't you like them?"  
"Actually... to tell the truth, Tyson. I have this thing for Kenny." Tyson's jaw dropped to the floor. Tala, cold, uptight Tala was telling HIM his darkest secret! ~Man! Maybe we could be friends? He seems to trust ME enough for him to say that!~  
"'K. Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"The movies, Red. We're going to see Freddy vs. Jason. I've been dying to see it but can't find anyone willing to go with me."  
  
Thank's to Kai(HHB) for the great flame I will take it into consideration and try to change it a little 'cause you're right there should be more there.  
  
Shadow: No she won't.  
  
Kougra: Yes I will!  
  
Angel: Ladies! Ladies! Can't we fight this out later? I'm tryin' ta eat 'ere. Kougra and Shadow: EATING AGAIN!!!! YOU'RE AS BAD AS TYSON!!!!  
  
Tyson(comes out of nowhere): Really? I didn't think anyone was as bad as me.  
  
Shadow: Where did you come from?  
  
Tyson: Somewhere. {Shadow takes baseball bat and hits Tyson on the head.} WHAT'S it with the head! {Tyson falls unconchess to the floor.}  
  
Shadow: You're not Tala! I want TALA! {calms down} Hehe.... Please R&R? 


	4. I'm Not Sorry

Kougra: IT'S HERE!!!! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!!!!  
  
Angel: Wow. That one shook the windows. I hope ya didn't break anything.  
  
Kougra: Angel? Do Heaven a favor an' get a life.  
  
Angel: Got one. Driving you up the wall. BTW{by the way} Where's Shad.?  
  
Kougra{Trying to look innocent): She's a little...{cough!cough}...tied up at the moment.  
  
I'm Not Sorry  
  
The next morning was slightly strange for all of the members of the household. Tyson and Tala were becoming fast friends and fighting over which one of them got the last pancake. Tyson won out in the end. Kai was actually talking and not shouting at Ari. To shut up. Ray slept in until noon after being completely exausted by Kai the night before. On top of that, Max and Hilliary were no where to be seen which meant they were probably off screwing somewhere in the hugh four-story house. That afternoon, Tala got bored and went to his room only to find a pile of poetry written by Kenny but supplied by Kai on his bed. The poems interested him greatly as he drank in every word that Kenny had written. Auzurl eyes brimmed with tears when they reached the latest poem which was appropriately named Shattered Life. He began to read outloud for this particular one for some reason; his heart raced as he did.  
"Cold as winter; Strong as stone  
He faced the darkness all alone  
A silver God; A reflection  
A merage; a recollection  
No return; no turning back  
The past is gone; the future black  
Serphents gather in their nests  
And he stands above the rest  
He views the world through the eyes of others  
Black and white; no colours  
As he looks upon a shattered youth  
A shattered mirror shows a shattered truth."  
"He wrote that one for you." Tala was caught off guard by Kai because he had not noticed he was no longer alone in the room. Kai reached for the doorknob to leave but before he left he said:"Don't forget what I said this morning, Tala." The red-head collasped onto his bed. How could he forget what Kai had said about him? There was no way he could because just looking at Kenny drove the memory back into his mind.  
  
*******[Flashback]  
  
Kai woke with a start knowing full well he was not in the room alone; years of experience with Ray had taught him this. He looked at the wall clock as it read 8:30 am. Tala, he realized, was sitting in the chair by the window gazing at the lawn watching as the birds pecked at the ground for their breakfast.  
"Hn. How long have you been there?" Tala did not remove his eyes from the view.  
"Half an hour, I s'pose." Half dazed, he continued to stare into the golden abyss of the rising sun. "Hey, Kai, can I ask you somethin'?"  
"You just did." Tala broke his gaze to look at the BladeBreaker's Captain. His expression said nothing of what he was feeling or thinking. There was nothing to give Kai reason to doubt the red-head's seriousness. "What?"  
"What's up with Kenny? Why'd he try to do something so stupid for someone so smart?"  
"Are you talkin' 'bout the night he found you?" Kai asked sitting up in bed. Only then did he realize why Tala was trying to be quiet. Ray was still in the bed, unclothed, and snoring away!~Wow! I really beat him out this time.~ "If ya are then the answers simple: depression. He was depressed and looking for a way out that night. But it wasn't the first time, Tala." The room fell silent except for the chirping of the birds outside; tear-filled auzurl eyes met sympathetic chocolate brown. "He's tried to kill himself about ten times already in the past two years but I stopped him. That night gave him something to live for." It was a while before either blader spoke as Tala let the new information sink into his head. A single tear found it's way down his cheek; he raised a hand to wiped it away.  
"Kai? Are you saying that I'm the reason he's still alive?"  
"You hit the nail on the head with that one I'm afraid." ****[End Flashback]  
  
A loud knock brought the red-head back to reality. "Come on in, Tyson." Tala assumed it would be the loud-mouth asking if he wanted to go catch a bite to eat.  
"It's not Tyson." Kenny said as he entered the room. "He, Max and the girls left about an hour ago for the mall. I don't know where Ray and Kai are though." The smaller male closed the door quietly and sat at the edge of the bed. Tala let out a small chuckle. He knew exactly where those two were and what they were doing. "What's so funny?"  
"Tyson being gone really explains the silence. And I know where the other two are. They're in Kai's room going at it like a pair of horny rabbits." This earned a laugh out of the brunette. "Hey, Kenny. How have you been since we last met anyway?"  
"Truthfully? I've been better." Came the dull reply. Tala reached out a caring hand and took hold of Kenny's wrist to pull him down beside him. It surprised Tala at how willingly Kenny seemed to milt into him. ~Like two pieces of the same puzzle.~ Tala thought as Kenny let out a sigh of contentment.  
"Kai showed me some of your poetry. It was like reading my past for the most part though. Kinda- what was the word Ray used? Dark.-yeah. It was dark. Did you really see me that way?"  
"Sometimes." He could feel Tala's heated breath on the back of his neck and turned to face him. What else had Kai said behind Kenny's back?  
"Kenny? I'm not sorry you're still here. I'm actually happy for once." ~In the arms of the one I love.~ He added silently. "You're my reason for living, Kenny. Just like I'm yours." So the truth was out and it was Kai who told on him. Tala placed a hooked finger under Kenny's chin and their lips met in a simple kiss. A kiss that Kenny deepened. Tala sought entrance into the younger's mouth which was granted to him as he explored the moist cavern with his tounge. Neither wanted this moment to end but they knew they had to breath.  
Three rooms down, Kai pushed Ray to his highest point of estacy before collasping with his lover onto the bed. "Hmmmm. That was fun." Ray purred snuggling into Kai's arms.  
"Yes it was. Do you think that Tala told Kenny how he felt yet?" As if on cue they heard a cry of pleasure as Kenny screamed Tala's name into the night. Ray chuckled softly and Kai smerked knowingly. "I take that back."  
"Yup. An' I think Kenny liked what he heard, too."  
  
Kougra: Fini!  
  
Angel:[untying Shadow] Since when do you like French?  
  
Kougra: Don't. But it helps to know a little, ne ka?  
  
Shadow: She knows Japanese too!  
  
Kougra: [sweat-drops]^o^' R&R. The poem is MINE! 


	5. Father Where Art Thou

Kougra[Blowing kisses to reviewers]: Thank you! Thank you! They really like me!  
  
Angel[Slides over to computer]: It's gone to her head again but at least she's feeding us now.  
  
Shadow[holding a mallet]: Just tell me when! Oh yeah, thanks to Kira, HBB, Remnerel Ayasugi, and Acey1 for the reviews. Just remember that the authoress loves flames 'cause she draws her ideas from them more than anything.  
  
Tala: So she likes flames, huh? [flicks on his lighter] Anyone want me to set her on fire?  
  
Kougra: OK. This is just crule and unusal punishment.  
  
Disclaimer: [Scoffs]Yeah...right. Like I could ever own Beyblade. `^`  
  
Father Where Art Thou  
  
Kenny spent the night in Tala's arms after getting the best gift the red-head could give. Tala hugged the lithe form closer to him and sighed. He deserved this. All of it; Kenny's love, the whole gangs friendship and trust, the freedom of actually letting go of his emotions allowing himself to love another human being after so long. This he could get use to. Everything he had been denied as a child and young teen he had now. Kai was right all along. Pateince and the right guidance really did pay off. The only thing Tala lacked growing up in the Abbey was guidance though, but having his new-found friends around helped alot.  
Tyson had somehow managed to replace Ian with his consistant nagging and seemingly unnatural liking for food and a lot of it. Ray, with a quiet demeanor and sometimes frightening ability to show up just about anywhere without making a sound, almost replaced Spencer. Kai reminded him of Brain with his train-or-I'll-hurt-you ways toward Tyson. Max, happy-go-lucky and his kind-to-the-core ways were visible in his everyday activities. Hillary acted as though she was the mother of all beybladers most of the time and the rest of the time she was too busy drooling and pawing over Max to talk to Tala. Airlana was definetly not the type Tala enjoyed talking to because she was always asking about where he was from, who he liked, and etc. More than once Tyson dragged her off to another room and for that Tala was glad. His thoughts came to rest on the brunette sleeping softly in his arms. Kenny had been there when he needed him to be and was there even when Tala didn't need him. A true friend. A trustworthy lover. He ran a free hand through his crimson locks and sighed as it came to rest at the back of his head. The lithe form in the bed beside him moved slightly as he woke; sapphire eyes stared lovingly into Tala's own blue seemingly lost in the essence of his lovers tight embrace. Tala drew him close and kissed him gently on the forehead. Kenny gave him an evil smile.  
"You missed." This shocked the red-head slightly as he hauled Kenny even closer, eyes questioning what he did wrong. "You missed." Kenny repeated softly.  
"How'd I miss, koi?" Kenny blushed slightly at the word love. No one had called him that before so it was a totally new sensation for him.  
"You kissed me on the head, Silly. You missed completely." Tala gave the brunette a knowing yet playful smirk.  
"Then show me where I was supposed to kiss you." That said, Kenny took the bull by the horns as he pounced onto Tala's stomach causing their lips to meet in a heated kiss. Their kiss ended when there came a loud knock on the bedroom door. "Kai." They said in usion.  
****  
  
Kai smiled to himself as he made his way down the hall toward Tala's room. He and Ray had heard almost everything last night and he wanted to know if the boys were done or just getting started. Kenny's room was empty except for the sleeping Dizzy who Kai thoughtfully turned off and they were not in the kicthen. The only other place for them to be was in Tala's room. He heaved a sigh as he banged on the door; almost laughing as he heard the commotion on the other side. Tala answered the door in his boxers with a grin the size of Timbuktwo on his face and a light blush under his half-closed eyes.  
"Good morning!" The red-head said cheerfully to the captain of the BladeBreakers. "Sleep well, Kai?" Kai remained skeptical as he stood in the half-open doorway.  
"Are you two finished?" Tala nodded. "Yes? Good. 'Cause Ray and I would have slept well if you two had been a little more quiet." This caused Tala's blush to run deeper and gained a muffled cry of surprise from inside the room where Kenny was desperately trying to get dressed. "And Tyson just called they'll be home in about-oh, say-ten minutes."  
"With or without the women?"  
"Without. So ya better get cleaned up fast or they'll want to know everything." Knowing that Kai was not joking the two boys rushed to get dressed. Five minutes later they could hear Tyson's big mouth calling out to Tala to come see what they bought him for his birthday.....which happened to be today. Tala was not overly excited about his birthday but the other's definately made a big deal out of it. Ray baked him a three layer German chocolate cake with red icing, Kenny gave his love and realigned his beyblade, Tyson and Max went all out to buy him a whole new wardrobe (half of which he knew he would never wear), and Kai actually helped decorate the house downstairs. The party was a small one with just the team. From eleven am till seven pm they beybattled, ate cake, chips, chocolate, drank pop, played various games (most of which were Max and Tyson's ideas) like the "I Never" game- which Kai ended up winning. At seven Ray declaired the rest of the night 'movie mania madness'.  
At about ten to eight halfway through Silent Night (A/N:anybody ever see it? Awsome horror movie about a killer Santa Clause.) the doorbell rang. They knew it couldn't be the girls because they would have let themselves in with enough noise to wake the dead, so for a minute they argued over who would answer the door. A vote was taken and Ray lost. As he made his way to the door, Ray noticed the person on the other side was tall with red spikey hair like Tala's own. He opened the solid oak door, "May I help you, Sir?" Ray asked. The man smiled warmly at the neko-jin who's eyes now held angry silts because his movie and make- out session with Kai had been interrupted.  
"I'm was looking for Tala Ivanov(A/N:Thank you Rem.) in town and I was told he lived here, is that right?"  
"Hai," Ray said suspiciously eyeing the stranger with his golden cat-like eyes, not believing the stranger one bit about 'just looking' for Tala. "And who should I say is asking for him?"  
"Well...uh...you see...I'm his...uh...father." The man stammered in fear after getting a good look at Ray's eyes. Still holding to his suspicions, Ray let the man in and went to get Tala from the living room.  
"Hey, Tala? There's some guy at the door claiming to be your father." Ray said as he sighed heavily and leaned against the door casing. "I'm not sure if it's true or not, but he..um..he kinda looks just like you." Tala blinked then blinked again in disbeleif. His father? The kind- hearted man who he thought to be dead was standing out by the door? Impossible! Unless...Yes! Maybe Biovolt had lied to him and his father had been alive the whole time. He pushed that thought away and- after giving Kenny a light kiss on the forehead- moved to get up and walked to the door. Tyson ruffled Kenny's hair.  
"You little dog, you! I knew something was up between the two of you." The blue haired blader said giving Max his 'I-told-you-so' smirk.  
"Be ready for anything guys. We still don't know who we can trust and he could be from Biovolt." The red-head warned in a serious tone of voice. Kai gave the other Russian a curt nod.  
"You guys think that he'll be alright?" Tyson asked thoughtfully. After all, he and Tala were best friends.  
****  
Demitri Ivanov stared at his now fully grown son, tears shone in the dull light as he thought back to when Tala had been rempt from his arms. Biovolt. The name was poison to his very mind until he heard that Tala had broken free of Biovolt's control and was living in with friends of another nature. A better nature.  
****  
  
[Tala's POV]  
  
"You guys think that he'll be alright?" I overheard Tyson ask as I stepped into the hall that faced the main door; a line from my gorgeous koi's latest poem resurfaced in the back of my mind: 'A shattered mirror shows a shattered truth.' Was this my mirror that was meant to be shattered? Was my shattered truth about my childhood yet to come? I could feel Ray's eyes on me; boring into my back like two golden edged spears, iris' no longer wide but narrow slits like a cat's own. They trust me, I realized. But they didn't trust him. And they won't. Not until I recognize him for who he really is. Surprisingly, I do recognize the man and, almost as though someone struck a match I the dark recesses of my mind, I can feel the tears begin to build. Forming and threateningto spill from behind my blue eyes.  
I stepped into the dimly lit porch and lean against the door casing so that I can face both Ray's back and my mirror image. My head feels heavy as I try to recall anything I can about my past and end up conjuring up a forgotten image of the man in front of me. I let my guard slip away and threw myself at him, he caught me in a fatherly embrace and hugged me close. I didn't try to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "Father." My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew that Ray's over- sensitive ears would catch every word. Out of the corner of my eye I see him disappear back into the living room. "Where have you been, Papa?" My father puts me at arms length to get a better look at me. I see the pride?- Yes, it is pride. That and resurance- shining in his eyes behind the tears. Both his and mine. Togther we cried under the dull lighting of the porch.  
"Tala. I've missed you so much. We missed a lot of time together and I'm more than willing to make it up to you andn then some." He began. "You see," he said softly. "Every time I would try to get you back from Biovolt," he shuddered and so do I at the name. "Those bastards, Voltair Hitwari and Boris Kiendasi{1}, would threaten to kill me like he did your mother." Now I understood why he never came for me. My life really was full of shattered truths; that being the most recent of all. I heard Kai in the hall and turned to meet his understanding eyes. I nod and he and Ray drag Max and Tyson up the stairs to their respective rooms. Out of ear reach and out of my way. Only Kenny was left to hear what was going on.  
"Uh... come on in, Dad." I say. My voice sounds strained because if the tears. "The house belongs to the BladeBreakers, but they gave me an offer they wouldn't let me refuse after I left Biovolt."  
"The BladeBreakers? Isn't their team captain Voltair's grandson?" I heard the hatred in his words as he spoke the name like a snake spits poison. Slowly, I nodded.  
"He was the one that wouldn't let me refuse the offer. He's nothing like his grandfather, Dad. Nothing. He's a good friend of mine, really. They all are." His scowle faded and he quickly replaced with a kind smile. Kenny walked into the kicthen just after us and put on the kettle(A/N: not literatly you fools!). He gave me a small smile and I put my arms around him. My father looked at us and smiled:  
"As long as you're happy, son. As long as you're happy so am I."  
"It's that obvious, is it?" Kenny asked him as he tilted his head to one side.  
"Believe it or not he probably gets it from me. I've a liking for men myself." Wow! This I didn't know. My father? Gay? Another shattered truth added to the list. "Listen, Tala. I can't stay long, but here's where you can find me. The Red Star Manor downtown. Appartment number 123, on the fourth level. Alright?"  
"Sure."  
"Tala. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but....hey! Why don't you and your boyfriend meet me at the Sunluck Resteraunt on 5th Avenue?" Kenny looked up at me, sapphire eyes silently pleaded with me to say yes.  
"When?" I asked and Kenny's eyes shone with sheer delight.  
"Uh...How's tomorrow for you boys? It's my only day off of work this week. If it's no good..."  
"Tomorrow's fine!" Kenny and I chorused. No. I didn't think either of us wanted to be here for training day when Tyson and Kai go at each others throats like a couple of hungry, ravenous dogs.  
"Tomorrow's great, Dad." I saw my father to the door and returned to Kenny who was fixing a cup of tea. "Now you little minx." I said suductively with a low growl. "Now you're in for it." Kenny squeeled playfully as I chase him upstairs to our bedroom.  
  
Kougra: WELL!?!?!{Looks around} Where have my muses gotten to now? Anywho! R,R&R. (Relax, Read, and Review)  
  
{1} = Had to make one up. Does he even have a last name in the anime? 


	6. Forsaken

Kougra: Thank you lots to:[drumroll] Rimnerel Ayasugi- Gods in heaven! Is it that good? (-_-'=Sweatdrops)  
PaleBlue- Your review will come in handy for the next chapter.  
B. Tiamat Atardecer: YAY for Tala/Kenny fics. I hope you get to  
translating soon 'cause I wanna read your fics too.  
Jenny- Balcov? I didn't know that. I'll have to change it in this  
chapter. 'K?  
Alex Phoenix- Hey! Thanks man. Talk about compare & contrast.  
Senco-sama- I think it's cute too.  
The tigris- How Ya doin' here's the update you have been waiting for!  
  
Shadow: We're back! What'd we miss, Kougra? (Authoress throws a book at her) HEY!  
  
Angel: Apparently we're not aloud to help this time, Sis.  
  
Kougra: [Glaring daggers] No. You're not. I want this chapter to be more lineant towards Kai, Ray and the rest of the gang. [Grins evily] Tyson better watch out 'cause Ari is not who she seems to be!  
  
And no I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! And I ain't got two red pennies to rub together either. All I got is this fic and my self- preserved honor.  
  
Tala: That and a damn good imagination. ^o~ Special thank's to William Renouf for the title.  
  
Forsaken  
  
If there was ever a time Ari needed to get in contact with Boris it was now. After she had allowed herself to fall into his little game she found herself in too deep with Tyson Granger of the BladeBreakers. Her original mission: find out the lastest news on the rival team's game- plan. Tala was only supposed to be another one of her 'targets', but his ties with Kenny ran so much deeper than that. Ari found that, with Boris' help, she was able to tap just about every phone in the house with the exception of Kai's. Twice already he'd almost caught her in the act of briefing Biovolt the info they needed. It had been once too often for the blue haired male she was supposidly in 'love' with. Arilana also noticed that Ray was a little gutsy around her with information, info that kept her on the wrong track for a while till she found out that it was all false. Her cell phone rang twice as she waited in the yellow convertible that belonged to her all- time rival Hilliary.  
"Hello?" She asked and waited to see if it was Boris looking for the info or Tyson inviting her to dinner.  
"Pain the method..." The gruff voice on the other line said.  
"Life the cause." Arilana finished the sonnatra for Boris. "Tala's father was at the house last night and told the little punk the full truth about Biovolt. They're meeting him again, though I don't know when."  
"Did he now?" The other mused. "Ari? Stay with it just a little longer. I swore to Voltair I'd kill the brat if it was the last thing I do and I'm holding myself to that. You've been a good girl, Ari. A very good girl. We'll find them and their current location." She felt uneasy as she hung up. ~If I'm such a good girl why do I feel so bad and dirty?~  
****  
  
Across town in his highrise appartment Ian shut off the recorder. Against Arilana's knowledge, he had tapped her cell and home phones. Three in all. Boris had noticed how much the other two boys had changed and had gotten rid of them as well. Spencer and Ian were more than happy to leave the dark memories behind them. It didn't take long for them to get a place of their own with jobs or to catch onto Ari's mind game with the BladeBreakers. Reaching over he shook the slightly taller boy awake from a well deserved afternoon nap.  
"That time already?" Spencer asked. Ian nodded. It was time to pay their former teammate a visit and get rid of Ari for good. Spencer got his coat from the closet and tossed Ian his. "We'll take the T-Bird this time."  
"'K. Let's go." They left the appartment they shared, making sure it was locked, and made their way down to the parking lot. Fate had a different way of seeing things though. Standing in the hall next to the elevators was Tala's dad, Dimitri. They had forgotten he'd also been staying at the Red Star Manor in appartment 123. Deciding it was nothing and that the man was just out for some late afternoon shopping Ian put the tape in his pocket and they rode the elevator down to the parking lot. ~I wonder if he found the house alright?~ Spencer thought as they sped towards the BladeBreakers house. After all, he had been the one who sent Dimitri the annonomous phone call and gave him all the info he needed to find his long- lost son.  
****  
  
The afternoon was bright and the sun threw tiny beams of light through the pale blue curtains across the living room's now clean ginger coloured carpet. Kai had been unusually talkative that morning and was now in the living room taking a nap in his favorite chair. The other men of the house, less Kenny and Tala who had recently left to acknowledge their dinner reservations with Tala's father, were sitting around the kitchen table. Ray had cooked a meal of his finest Chinese food for the gang of which there was barely any left. At about ten to two, Tyson and Ray went to play Scrabble in the upstairs rec- room leaving Max alone to tackle the dirty dishes. "Stupid stain! Get out!" A knock gave the blonde the break he needed as he ran to answer the front door. "Who is it?" He called through the large oak door.  
"Santa Clause." Spencer mused scarcastically. Ian tried his best to hold back on the laughter that threatened to give way. ~No way! What are they doing here?!?~ Max thought as he opened the door.  
"Uh... hello Ian. Spencer. You guys wanted something here?"  
"A cup of tea if ya got one?" It was a question on Ian's part because he had gotten attached to the sugary sweetness shortly after leaving the Abbey.  
"Actually...." Spencer began. "Max? Can we come in a moment?"  
"That serious, is it?" Max asked stepping aside to let them in. "Kai  
or Tala? Though the latter isn't home at the moment."  
"Not....home?"  
"Naw. He and Kenny left to meet up with Tala's dad at some restauraunt downtown."  
"Well, is Kai busy?" Max surpressed a laugh.  
"If you want to call lounging around taking a nap busy then yeah he is. How urgent is it?"  
"It's about Boris." Spencer said bluntly. "And Tyson's girlfriend Arilana Mazda."  
"Uh-oh." Max ran to wake up Kai but not before telling the former Demolishion Boys to wait in the kitchen and help themselves. At the mention of Boris Kai was up and fully awake. If anything, he knew that Ian and Spencer were here with a warning. Walking into the kitchen with Max on his heels, Kai faced the other two males. About to go get Ray and Tyson, Max turned to leave only to be stopped by his captain who shook his head no. "Why not?"  
"Because Tyson will only make things worse, Max. Let Ray keep him busy." Kai faced his former teammates. "What do you know?" Relieved, Ian gave Kai the tape he brought with him.  
"Arilana made a deal with the Devil, Kai. This tape will, I assume, confirm any suspictions you've had about her." Kai eyed Ian with respect. "We, Spencer and I, have been keeping a close eye on the girl and think you ought to get her out of Tyson's life before he, or anyone else for that matter, get's hurt."  
"Max? Where's your tape player?" Max left the room then returned with a small one cassette radio and put it on the table. Kai put the tape in and they listened to Ari's phone conversation with Boris like it was another tear- jerking soap- opera. Max's face told of his disappointment in the woman.  
"How could she!" The four boys turned around surprised to see a tear- stricken Tyson on his knees with Ray behind him. "I gave her my love! My trust! And this is how she repays us?!?"  
"It's not a total loss, Tyson." Ray said in a comforting tone. Ian left his perch and moved to the blue haired boys side.  
"Ray's right. It could have been a lot worse, Tyson." Ian said as he put his arms around Tyson's shaking shoulders drawing the now broken spirit into a hug. "At least now you see her for who she truly is." Tyson sobbed uncontrolably against Ian's shirt. Nobody moved in the kicthen until the sobs subsided and Tyson was able to talk. It seemed to be a while before that happened, though.  
"Kai? I'm sorry I doubted you, Dude. Can you ever forgive me for being such an ass?" Kai smiled at his friend. He held open his arms and embraced Tyson in a friendly hug. "I'm so sorry, Man. I really am."  
"All's forgiven, Tyson. There was no real damage done anyway, alright?" Kai felt Tyson nod vigerously against the older blader's neck. Kai felt glad now that he'd finally gotten through to Tyson's head about Arilana.  
"Awwww." Max and Ray sighed at the sight before them as Ian and Spencer tried not to laugh at Kai's sensitive side that had been reserved for such occasions. "So what happens now?" Tyson asked them running a hand through his bluish hair.  
"The board is set. The players are in place and ready. And all we have to do is get a few good confessions from Ari." Spencer said. "Tyson? That requires you to be on your guard but be on level with Ari a little longer. Is that alright, Ty?" Tyson nodded and the plan was set in motion to capture Biovolt in it's own sick and twisted game. "The bastards won't know what hit 'em."  
****  
  
Kai and Ray sped down the busy side streets of Paladash toward the Sunluck restaruant. They had volunteered to be the ones to tell Tala and Kenny of the danger that Ari posed to the entire team and then some. If she was working for Biovolt the whole time then there was no telling who she would hurt or what she would do to get the information they needed. ~Then again.~ Kai thought to himself. ~There was always time to get her on our side as long as Tyson keeps his mouth shut.~ They came to a stop, tires squeeled loudly as they pulled into a vacant parking place.  
A gray blurr rushed out of the building knocking Ray onto his behind before they even knew what was happening. "Are you alright, Koi?" Kai asked. Concern was etched into his every word as he picked the one he loved up off the ground. A scream from inside gave the boy's a unnerving start and gained their attention quickly. Ray looked in through the doors and caught a glimps of Kenny running for the bathroom.  
****  
  
Tala screamed as he saw what lay before him. His father hurled against the wall of the bathroom by Brian who waisted no time in pulling out his .45 handgun and shooting both father and son. Tala once in the arm and Dimitri twice in the chest. Thinking his job was done, he ran as fast as his two legs could carry him out of the building and leaped into his silver '95 Pontiac Grand Am. Tires squeeled as he pulled out of the parking lot, completely unaware of who it was he ran into on his way out. ~Now maybe I'll get that promotion Boris has been promising me.~ An ambulance rushed past and he grimaced. Once again Tala proved to be invincable. ~He always had been hard to kill and he continues to rub it in my face. I'll bet Boris isn't even going to give me that new position. He's probably going to keep leading me on like the dog he thinks I am. Better off dead anyway.~ With that thought in mind Brian lifted his gun out of his pocket and pulled off onto a old dirt road. ~At least I won't be missed.~ Raising the gun to his heart he shot himself once. Using the last of his useless life he finished the job with a blow to the head. No one to miss him, he died alone on the side of the road.  
  
Angel, Shadow, and Tala: WHY?????  
  
Kougra: 'Cause I'm a bitch.  
  
Tala:( Runs far away) DAMN RIGHT!  
  
Kougra: His day will come. Anywho. R,R&R 


	7. Life's Little Miracles: Part One

Kougra: 'K. I'm keepin' it kinda short this time so I can finish the intro before they{points to muses} try anything crazy. This one has a few songs in it so Bon Appitite!!o(Preview at the end. 'nuff said.)  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly now. Do I look like own anything?  
  
Life's Little Miracles  
  
*I'm so tired of bring here surpressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone*  
  
Brian's POV  
  
~~~~~ I woke in a state of utter shock and glanced around at white washed walls before I quickly realized where I was. "Why ain't I dead?" I asked the emptyness. Suddenly, the white began to dissappear, fading into a swirling black abyss of pain. It came to me slowly at first then in waves of hurtful images that were long since forgotten in my urge to become the prefect blader. Images of a childhood long forgotten in the wake of the Abbey's rise. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again to find myself in a long hallway with numerous doors on either side. I began to run to the end of the hall. As I ran I could hear voices that became clearer as I passed each door. Kicking open the door at the very end of the hall I felt the flood of light surround me.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away sl of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me*  
  
The light faded to reveal a woman in a long blue dress, golden light radiated off of her in waves. My throat is dry as one word escaped my parched lips. "Mother!" She smiled at me in a way no one else ever did. "Go back, Brian. You are not to bame for what happened in the past, my son. You were merely a toy to them. Go back. There is a love like no other waiting for you, Darling. It is not your time to die yet." I watch as she fades away leaving a door in her wake. I open the door to find another long hallway. But wait! This one is my hall. I realize it held everything I was forced to forget in the past. I briskly open each door and unlock the feelings I was taught to forget. In the back of one part of my still conchess mind I can hear other voices. Tala? I'm unsure of the other but it is a somewhat soothing reliefe to hear what he said. "You got a whole lot of people praying for your recovery, Brian. Don't let them down. We all forgive you." Here was my strength to live.~~~~~  
****  
  
"Tala? Do you think he can hear us?" Kenny asked, his voice was full of sorrow as they stood over Brian's hospital bed. Dimitri had barely survived the shooting, but both he and Tala had a nack for life. Both were alive and well at the time. Nearly a year had passed and Brian did not stir in his bed. He had been found by a passing driver the day of the shooting after apparently making a rather horrible attempt on his own life and driven directly to the Fargate Hospital. There he underwent a series of tests and remained in a coma through the whole ordeal.  
  
*In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you faught with me I'm surprised it got so (far)*  
  
Now, Tala stood by him in his fight for life as he flat- lined for twenty minutes straight giving himself the title of 'half past dead'  
"I'm sure of it." Tala replied. "After all, I woke up after three months of hearing you talk to me didn't I?" Kenny playfully punched him in the arm. A stirring in the bed next to them at the hospital dragged the brunette's attention away from his 'husband'.  
  
*I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this there is only one thing you should know*  
  
About three months after the danger of Biovolt subsided they had decided to tie the knot. Family, minus Kenny's, and friends were overjoyed at the decision and fully approved of a small church wedding and equally small reception afterwards. Half a month later, Tala found out a certain secret that Kenny had beed keeping from the entire group: his unnatural ability to have children. As it turned out there was at least three aspects of his life where one or more of his ancestors had been married to neko-jins. This made Ray furious with brotherly rage as he ended up demanding to be the godfather of the infant Kenny now carried inside him.  
  
*these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
Tyson had broken up with Arilana and she moved back to Russia to live with Boris who turned out to be her uncle. She never made it to Russia. The plane she was on exploded mid- air killing everyone on board. A shattering wave of death that no one felt responsible for. Everything seemed to be going back to normal in Paladash. The news of the disturbance reached everyone connected with the BeyBlade Assoctiation. The All Stars, the Majestics, and various other teams sent wave after wave of cards and roses to the BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boys. Brian also received gifts from them.  
  
*You use to captivate me By your resonating light*  
  
There were times when Tyson would go visit Brian and end up staying overnight. His hand holding the other's in a gentle embrace, he would fall into a deep sleep where his dreams now consisted of he and the lavender blader locked in an eternal embrace. Losing himself in the many reasons why he thought Brian was meant to live for him and only him.  
Kai and Ray's wedding followed shortly after Tala and Kenny's. The couple was expecting their first child on April 23 that very year. Tala laughed as he remembered the way that Kai reacted to the news that he would soon be the doting daddy to a set of healthy, bouncing baby twins. He seemed to be tipsy at first but then he scooped up his 'wife' bridal fation and yelled at the top pf his lungs: "I'M THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE!!!!". It had taken four of them that day to calm the over- excited father-to-be before he would let them have a moments peace. Consistant nagging followed shortly afterwards with Kai fussing over Ray's every need. That was when Kenny found the strength to tell the group of his own little miracle baby. Now you try to tell two doting dad's to calm down the way Tyson did and you'd probably end up the same way: through two of the dojo walls of his grandfathers house when he tried to calm them. A vain attempt to do just that landed Tyson in the emergency room with a broken arm and put him closer to his friends.  
  
*I put my trust in you*  
  
Kenny put his hand on his swolen belly and felt the lithe form inside move at its 'mother's' touch. He placed his everything in Tala and got the life he'd only drempt of before they met.  
"Gentlemen? Visiting hours are over now." The nurse said as she checked Brian's IV and oxygen containers. Tala got up to leave with Kenny but not before promising the unconchess Russian that he'd be back another day.  
"You got a whole lot of people with you that are all praying for your recovery, Brian. Don't let 'em down. We all forgive you." Kenny whispered into the bladers ear. As they turned to leave, both men caught sight of what they thought was a single tear rolling from the corner of Brian's eye.  
  
Kougra: this was kinda short, wasn't it? -.-' Though it is short it has a hell of a lot more description in it. The two songs are My Immortal – Evanessence and In The End – Linkin Park.  
  
Rimnerel Ayasugi-- Had you all fooled didn't I? Brian's not dead and neither is Tala or Dimitri. Ha-ha!  
  
The tigris—Please! I can even write this fic. without crying. What makes you think I'd kill them?  
  
Senko-sama—me too. I really was a bitch in that chappie wasn't I?  
  
To all my reviewers—the next chapter will be based in Tyson's PoV about his feelings for Brain. Ray has his Babies!!!!^-^ YAY! 


	8. Life's Little Miracles: Part Two

Kougra: [Unconchess.]@.@  
  
Shadow: Hn. Now tell me I can't help.  
  
Tala: you can't help.  
  
Shadow: Please. Tala, I don't need you to contradict my behaviour. 'Sides, Angel got dibs on this chapter anyway.  
  
Tala: Oh- no. Uh.....They...uh[runs away from Shadow]...don't own it.  
  
Angel: The whole chapter is done in Tyson's PoV.  
  
Life's Little Miracles: Part Two  
  
I woke with the sun shining brightly in my eyes only to find that Kai had to drive Ray to Fargate Hospital in the middle of the night. The contractions had started at about two Max had told me as we went down to breakfast. The morning was a warm one for the 8th of April and I had no doubt that that would be the day I would get to look into those moonlighted eyes that belonged to Brian. I had always said that his eyes were magcial and that they held a sort of longing that no one at Boris' Abbey could acknowledge or even give to the man who had found his way into my every dream. My friends, which now included Ian, and Spencer, were also sitting st the table laughing and joking with one another while Tala helped a now very pregnant Kenny with breakfast.  
They had been worried about me after what happened with Arilana, who turned out to be Boris' niece. It was after I heard what happened to my lavender- haired knight in shining armour that they really started to worry. I had stopped going down to eat or even chat with my usually abnoxious ways of annoying everybody to the point they wanted to kill me. I admit it was my crazy way of getting attention. I even worried Hilliary to the point that she stopped coming to visit with us; though we were not that close she felt it was right to fuss over me when all I did was sleep all day without eating anything. I cried when I first saw him laying in bed, hooked up to all those machines; unable to hear me though Kenny argued he could. I stayed by his side nearly every day, from dawn to dusk until Kai came to drag me off to the house.  
When Voltair found out about Brian he was quick to send a $100,000 cheque to the hospital for any treatment Brian would have to undergo. He also sent Kai a letter stating that he was so proud of his grandson that he was GIVING him half of Boivolt. This surprised all of us, but Kai quickly called his grandfather and told him to keep the land and just send what it was worth. Basically, Kai sold it back to him for $500,000. We used some of the money to add two nursery's to the house and bought some baby clothes and toys. Tala and Kenny had already settled on naming their little one Tyson Kai Oliver Ivanov, Aka. Tyko, while Kai and Ray still fought over what their's would be named.  
"So, Tyson, are you going to see Brian today?" Ian asked as he began playfully punching Tala in the arm. I smiled at him. Not my usual 10.0 rhictor scale breaking grin, but the small smile I became use to using lately.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Nope! We, Spencer, Max, and I, are going to see how Kai reacts to Ray getting a C-section." Came the happy reply as Ian tried to tackle Tala with a soup spoon. "On guard! You misfit fool!" I laughed inwardly.  
"I can't wait to hear the words 'Uncle Spencer' coming out of their little mouths." Spencer said with equal happiness as he nudged Ian in the side. "Hey leave the doting daddy alone will ya? You know how he gets when we play rough around Kenny." Kenny gave him a small peck on the cheek as he laied a stack of pancakes in front of him. I watched as Tala turned a slight shade of pink.  
"Yes. You better keep him in check or he'll have to answer to the back of my frying pan." Kenny said with a smile as he turning to Tala and pointing a finger at his chest. "And don't throw a fit. You know you're my only." My brunette friend smirked evily and I was reminded of Kai for just a second. "For now. One or two,Tyson?"  
"I'll try two this morning, Chief. I got a feeling something good's gunna happen to me today." A shadow of a memory passed behind his sapphire eyes. ~He's remembering how he was when Tala woke up.~ I thought as I poured myself a glass of Florida Orange Juice. Brian had been out for eight and a half months compared to Tala's three months and a week. He began to breathe on his own about the middle of January. 'A sure sign' the doctors had called it, but I remained skeptical. I loved him. Something I was always so afraid to admit to myself much less the others was the fact that I was gay. I finished off my flapjacks and dug my Harley Davidson out of the six car garage. It was black with images of fire running along each side. Sometimes, it even corresponded with whatever mood I happened to be in. Dimitri gave me driving lessons and Tala joked that he was jealous of the point of having to share his father with anyone much less an 'annoying brat who dwelled in his own self pity' as he so elegantly put it. The bike had been sent to me from Oliver of the Majestics. I constantly thanked my green- haired rival slash friend and the other teams for sending their love and sympathy for the now combined teams. We now called ourselves the Demolishion Bladers, an uncompareable name that Mr. Dickenson agreed to. I snapped on my helmet and turned the key in the ignition, listening to my prize purr. I geared up and sped my way down the not-so-busy freeway letting the brisk morning air whip against my face and tossle my uncovered hair. He was all I thought about lately. In my dreams, in my thoughts, and when I sat beside him at the hospital. Was this how Kenny felt about Tala? There was a tingling sensation at the base of my neck as I thought about how nice it would be to have him open his eyes and look at me with those icy moonlight eyes that haunted my every dream. To have him reach out to me and tell his side of the story and not a jumbled mess of tangled lies filled with one cause which was to deceive the deceiver. But did I really want that? To face the undinyable truth of my ways and let him come to me on his own accord? What if he wasn't like Tala? What if Brian couldn't change? I would just have to take my chances and lay my heart on the line just like Kenny did.  
Yes. Throughout the past five years I have matured quite a bit. I watched my life fall to shambles only to see my friends reach out to help put it back together. I watched four of my best friends get married and I felt over-joyed when news of the soon-to-be born babies. Though that landed me in the hospital with a sprained wrist for trying to calm the over- active 'daddies', Tala and Kai. I knew my purpose in life was not to let the time I was given slip out of the window. And I'm quite content with what I am and why. Hilliary. Although she acted badly towards me I felt like I could level out in a few places with her and put our consistant bickering aside for a few hours of non- stop chatter. She had been there when no one else was around for me to talk to and I felt at peace with the world around me afterward when I told her I was gay. I was surprised she even took it so well as to brush it off and ask if I would go shopping with her sometime when I was feeling better about myself. Of course I said yes 'cause you can't exactly say no to Hilliary.  
I put aside my thoughts as I entered the main hospital entrance. Misty, Brian's nurse, came running down the hall when she saw me.  
"Tyson!" She squeeled grabbing me by the hand. "You're not going to believe what happened! He's awake!" Unexpected? Not really.  
"Really? That's great! Where is he?"  
"He's in his room but he's been asking for you the whole morning after I told him you wouldn't leave his side the whole time he was out." She explained in her usual cheerful tone. "Ray just finished having his twins."  
"And the verdic is?"  
"A boy they named Nicholas who is ten pounds three ounces and a girl they named China who's nine pounds eight ounces. Any idea when Kenny will be in so I can see his little bundle of bouncing joy?"  
"Are you talking about the bouncing daddy or the bouncing baby?" I joked and she gave me a sideways smile as she playfully punched me in the arm.  
"Tyson!"  
"What?!? OK! OK! The doctor said he should be expecting around the last of June or the middle of July."  
"Wonderful! Well I'm sure you know the way by now, so I'll see you later, Ty." She said as she went into the maternity ward to do her daily checks on all the patence.  
I could feel my legs stiffen as I neared the room 104 on the hospital's second level. He'd been expecting me all morning by the sounds of things. It was too late to turn Around now and retrace my steps back to the house. Too late to take back every tiny little thought that sent subconchess chills up and down my spine and made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. This was it. It was now or never, I realized as I reached for the door knob. Time to face the cold, hard and yet seemingly undinyable truth that both gave me my strength and took it away at the same time. It was time to put my heart on the line. And quite possibly have it shredded right there in front of me. I opened the door and looked at the form on the bed. His eyes were slightly closed, I noticed as I made my way to his side. He speaks and I nearly jump out of my skin.  
"So, Tyson isn't it? Misty tells me you hardly left my side. Is that truth or trash?" His voice is rash and it cuts into my mind like a hot knife, I wince. "Don't." I look at him and find myself lost in those mesmerizing moonlight eyes of his.  
"Yeah it's true. Don't what?"  
"Wince like I just hit you or something. How many of you were at my side anyway?"  
"All of us. Even rival teams sent gifts to you. They're over on the table." I watch as his eyes softened as his shoulders sagged and he started to cry. I knew then that his emotinonal barriers were breaking down or already broken.  
"Why are you still here? After everything I put you and your team through- the lies, pain, suffering- you're still here. Why?"  
"Because I care about you, Brian. We all do, but me most of all." My voice is soft as I carry the large tray of brightly wrapped gifts over to him. "Here. Open them up. There's even one here from each of your teammates." I sat myself beside him on the bed and hand him the one from the White Tigers. Gently, he took the package from my outstreched hand and unwrapped it. It was a plushie of a white tiger with gold stripes. "The real question is why are YOU still here?"  
"My mother. She died about eight, maybe nine years ago. I almost let myself die but she told me to go back. That it wasn't my time to go where she was yet." I was speechless. That was when I felt myself being pulled into his strong embrace, the tiger momentarily forgotten.  
"Thank you, Tyson." Wait! Brian just said 'thank you' to me?!? OK. So I'm a skeptic about stuff like this. "No one has ever made me feel what I feel around you. No one. Boris used me. That's why I tried to kill myself. Guess that didn't work out so good then. How long has it been, Tyson? How long have I been here?"  
"Another two day's and it'll be a year." I heard a sharp intake of breath and manouvered my head to look at him. The mistakes I end up making usually lead me on the right path. I had no time to react as he crushed his thin pale lips to my own in a fiery, yet passionate kiss. Kenny was right again. The little punk, I'll have to remind myself to slap him after Tyko is born 'cause if I slap him before Tala'll have my head. He broke the kiss first, moonlight eyes staring lovingly into my own navy blue ones with a longing that only I can fufill.  
"If you love- birds are done, you can come see Nick and China now." Kai said as he appeared in the doorway. Brian looked at me with questioning eyes.  
"Kai and Ray got married and just had a set of bouncing baby twins." I explained. "Tala and Kenny are married, too, and are soon going to be the happy parents of a little baby boy they called Tyson Kai Oliver- also known as Tyko Ivanov." A smile graced his fine features as he moved to get up with my help.  
"Then let's go see these adorable twins of yours, Hitwari." Brian said addressing Kai with a mocking tone. He turned to me, eyes shining in sheer delight of the moment. "Do you even know how happy you've made me without trying, Tyson?" I shook my head no. "To the point that no words can decribe."  
"Things are only going to get better, Bry. Just you wait and see."  
  
Angel[Holding back authoress]: KOUGRA DON'T! Please! At least read it first!  
  
Kougra[sits at the computer and reads]: WOW! You're good, Angel. Really good.  
  
Shadow, Angel, and Tala: [sigh in reliefe.]  
  
Tala: YAY! Me and Kenny have a baby! I love the name.  
  
Kougra: Thanks to......B. Tiamat Atardecer, Rimnerel Ayasugi, the tigris, Unknown Assassign, and Senko- Sama for your all too generous reviews. The next chapter will be twelve years later when all the kiddies are grownup. 


	9. Last Thoughts

Kougra: Not that I don't like writing or anything it's just[ Takes a shot of vodka]....  
  
Shadow: [;o;Crying]She's finishing it here! NO! NO! NO!  
  
Tala: [;o;]I can't believe it.... It can't be[gulps] over.  
  
Shadow: Kougra! This is sick and twisted! WHY?!?!?!  
  
Kougra: Oh quit your whining! I've got a sequel of this one already started. It deals with the kids of the original teams.  
  
Angel: Oh. Well....that kinda makes a lot of sense[Shadow and Tala attack him with heavy objects. Angel preads wings and jumps onto the rafters.] Nah- nah! I'm with Kougra on this one. The main six peeps are- drumroll please- China & Nicholas Hitwari, Tyko Ivanov, Arucard Tate, Alixhi???-Brian's last name anyone?- and- [cries]oh I'm so happy- Angel Rodriqueze(AKA Balcov).  
  
Disclaimer: I thought you were smart enough to figure it out by now.  
  
Last Thoughts  
  
***Tala's Diary***  
  
July 10, 2008. Yesterday was hectic as the Demolishion Bladers(our newly donned name) waited impatiently for the doctor to come out of the operating room where Kenny was getting a C- section. People from other teams, Meryha, Oliver, Robert, Lee, Emily, Michael, and many others, also showed up for the birth of the new baby. MY baby. He was born yesterday, a healthy 7 pound, 2 ounce, 32 inches long bundle of joy that came into this world at ten minutes after five PM. My son. My one and only pride and joy. The only one's who were not there were Ian, Max, Hilliary, and Spencer but I understood why. Max and Hilliary were not too fond of hospitals and both Ian and Spencer got sick at the mention of it.  
Dad say's that Tyko looks just like I did as a child. 'What? Small and chubby?" I asked him in the light of the moment.  
"No. Cute and cuddly." Was his curt retort. I was glad that he stuck around after finding me about a year and a half ago. I blame my sleeping 'wife' for that. Though in truth, Tyson Kai Oliver, aka Tyko, Ivanov is now my centre of attention as I peer into the little crib beside me. Funny how his initals spell Ty-KOI if you break up his name just a little. Brian and Tyson were the last to leave us tonight- an hour ago I think. They have their own place in the suburbs now and are thinking about starting a family through adoption. Having hearing about him and Ty was nice but actually seeing him pledge eternal love and care to my blue- haired best friend was phenomenal. I will never forget the words he said to me before he left today though, they held my strength in the palm of their hand.  
"You got a nice little family there, Tala. Always two steps ahead of me yet always in my shadow, but that has no meaning here, does it? Because we both walk in the light now. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that no matter what the past held and no matter what the future holds I'm always going to be your friend. Fare you well, Tala." He said in our native Russian. I was glad Tyson had the courage to stand by him through the toughest time in his life only to turn him around completely. Glad because I was finally able to let go of all the pain of the Abbey and still be friends with Brian as though none of it had ever happened at all. Oliver was estatic when Kenny told him we used his name in Tyko's name, Kai gave his usual grunt and cradled his three month old daughter in one arm and her twin brother in the other. Doting daddy to proud to talk. Just the other day we found out that Max popped the question on Hilliary, they'll be getting hitched on the 7th of September. Great. Something else to go to Tyson's head. After the naming of my newborn he was so hyped up that it took Brian and Kai to still him. They finally resorted on knocking him out(another trip to the emergency room) which ended up making today the day that I heard Brian laugh for the first time in fourteen years.  
  
Tala: That....uh....was very....short. I usually have more to say than that.  
  
Kougra: I know! I know!  
  
Shadow: Anywho the sequle is called "No Boundaries". All out battles both hand to hand and beyblade style. Characters are in the order which Angel has decribed above so enjoy. Ja till next time. 


End file.
